


Capture and Deadly Blow

by ZAMBOT_3



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Anal, Impregnation, Missionary Position, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: Q fucks his way through the cast of Street Fighter





	1. Chapter 1

Makoto braced herself for impact as best as she could. Her arms came up to protect her face as she had learned long ago, but before she could scramble back onto her feet her assailant was atop her, quite literally. He was massive and seemed to be made of nothing but unrefined muscle when her blows landed, and she knew that there would be no shaking him once he was on top of her. Before she could try to roll out from under him as best she could, she felt an arm reach under her, a powerful gloved hand pawing at her chest. Before she realized what was happening, he gripped the hem of her gi and pulled it away from her with a loud rip. Her top slipped down a shoulder having been significantly loosened by the tear and revealing a bright red sports bra; the fact they were in a secluded alleyway providing the one and only relief she had.

Makoto struggled but he was too powerful and her muscles were of no avail. His other hand tugged at her belt, tearing the black fabric in his insistence to remove it. Makoto’s bottoms immediately fell slightly down her rear, waistband completely slackened, and he finished the job, yanking it down and exposing her underwear. Makoto’s heart sank as she finally understood what was happening, this wasn’t a simple grapple, an extension of their fight, no this was the reason for the fight from the beginning, he wanted to rape her. With renewed vigor Makoto fought against him, futilely struggling beneath him as she felt his gloved hand rub itself against her ass. His grip on her rear only got harder and it was obvious to her that it would bruise, and despite all her efforts the steel-masked man was too heavy, too powerful for her to get out from under him.

Her panties were torn off shortly after, red panties sent fluttering in the wind. She could hear his belt jangling as he unzipped his fly while his one hand held her down by the neck. By the time Makoto could feel his thick cock pressing against her furry pussy it was too late, and she could only lay there with a glare while he began to thrust inside of her. Makoto’s virgin pussy was pounded incessantly, the fact he was even fitting inside of her was incredible and her body worked overtime in an attempt to lubricate itself while the mysterious Q thrust and thrust and thrust.

“I’ll...kick your ass...” Makoto grunted beneath him, her cheek pressed into the dirt.

As if in a silent reply, Q grabbed her by the face, palm covering her mouth and began to force his cock in and out harder and harder. His other hand pawed along her chest, grabbing her slight chest and pinching her dark nipples. Makoto’s hands clenched in the dirt, she still tried to struggle against him while his hips smashed into her ass.

“Hm! Hm! Hm!” He grunted with every thrust, working harder and harder to force his cock as deep as it could go inside of her. 

Already Makoto’s toned body was getting sore, he had already beaten her in a brawl, and now he was claiming his reward. Virgin or not, she could tell he was close to cumming with his hips growing harder and faster until the sound of skin slapping against skin was the only thing she could hear. Five more cervix slamming thrusts and he was finally done, his movement came to a halt immediately while he flooded her vagina with hot cum. Makoto cringed as she felt the fluid invade her, it all getting shot into her as deep as possible inside of her while her pussy twitched around his girthy shaft. Finally pulling out, Q did not even stop to observe the absolute deluge of sperm pouring from Makoto’s pussy before putting away his junk and stumbling away while putting on his belt. 

Makoto’s entire body untensed and fell into a heap on the ground, panting, constantly panting. She could feel her sore pussy still spasming in an involuntary orgasm as she tried to come to terms with what had just occurred. Would she miss her period? Makoto tried to push that very uncomfortable thought aside, but it kept returning to her. It would be many minutes before she would be able to rise from that alley, it would be a couple of days before the soreness would leave her, and it would be weeks before that question left her mind. Yes, in fact, she would miss her period, but that would only raise dozens of more questions and worries. As her belly and breasts grew, she experienced morning sickness more and more, and her ankles swelled, she could only think of how she would destroy that mystery man if she ever saw him again


	2. Jambo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena tries to track down Makoto's attacker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though the initial story concept was not a commission this chapter was and you can follow or visit me on Twitter at: https://twitter.com/NsfwSwindle for information on how to commission me yourself! ^^

Ever since her friend Makoto had been ravaged by a masked man Elena had been on the hunt. The story was the same wherever she went, there was an extremely large and powerful man in an emotionless mask who was hunting down powerful female fighters. He defeated any and all comers no matter how strong and even the strongest of warriors, some of whom came to the aid of those women he hunted, were brushed aside. It was what he did to these women that shocked most, Elena included, he would rape them. This masked man would force the women he bested in combat to the ground and fucked them until he was satisfied, always finishing inside of them and it was rumored, each and every time resulted in a pregnancy. This was very much the case for Elena’s friend Makoto who was currently in her first trimester after being impregnated by the man. 

The last Elena had heard, this man was seen somewhere within China and she had gone there herself to seek him out. Elena made friends easily so it took little time for her to find someone willing to talk with her about the masked man. Sui-Lung had heard rumors about the man, but had no concrete information on him aside from the fact that a mysterious man in trenchcoat had been seen haunting the underground fighting tournaments. Following a pleasant lunch with Sui-Lung, the usual exchange of social media handles and contact information, Elena set out on finding the underground tournament which Sui-Lung had been kind enough to give her directions to, though with a very serious warning about how dangerous it could be. Not only was the tournament illegal and as such a magnet for all manner of unsavory characters, but if the masked man was really there, then she could find herself in even bigger trouble.

Elena was grateful for his concern but she didn’t pay it much mind, street rats and drug dealers did not threaten her as they were no match for an actually trained fist such as herself. When she finally arrived at the underground tournament it was near midnight, in the cover of darkness she could almost blend in with the crowd with her height being the only thing that really set her apart. Sui-Lung had been correct about the unsavory sorts that congregated here, she could find all manners of scum and villainy present and accounted for. Most gave her no mind, and those that did notice made no show of it; she was sure that some would be eager to jump on her if she gave them half a chance, but if they thought they would be able to assault a trained fighter like herself she would be eager to show them the error of their ways. 

Her initial sweep of the premises gave no hint of her masked man, but she was certain that he would arrive eventually. A martial arts tournament of any kind would be too good of an opportunity for anyone looking to fuck powerful women to pass up, and so Elena settled in to watch the fights and did her best to ignore the cigarette smoke in the air and the loud shouting from the gambling tables. The fighting was entertaining, but it only made Elena itch for a chance to do so herself, combined with the fact that the fighters here were generally of a more brutal sort that Elena did not care for, her mind and attention began to wonder. As her eyes swept the area she gradually became more aware of someone staring at her from across the underground arena. The figure was tall, but in its trenchcoat and hat it was almost inconspicuous despite its size. By far it’s most telling and unusual feature was the eyes glowering beneath the brim of its hat, so far away and in a dimly lit area it had been hard to tell but they were almost glowing a soft yellow light and though Elena had failed to notice at first it had no real face, instead a silver mask with an outwardly neutral face.

Elena stood up cautiously, and the figure followed suit, she kept her eyes on him as she slowly made her way to the same back entrance she came in from, their eye contact unbroken the entire time. Elena was confident this was the man she was seeking and as he began to walk towards her this feeling was only reaffirmed. This man was matching all of Makoto’s descriptions as well as those of other witnesses. As she stepped outside she noted that no one was around, but still made her way to a nearby alley for additional privacy. It was a warm night and despite the hour the various half-working street lamps managed a satisfactory, even atmospheric, lighting. Elena wasted no time, knowing he would be meeting her shortly, and started to strip. Her method of fighting left no room for anything but the most bare of clothing as they would otherwise restrict her movement. By the time her friend’s rapist followed her into the alley she was ready, her usual white chest bindings and underwear along with her various bands which she would never leave her home without. 

He seemed to be in no hurry given his demeanor, and his size and gait gave him an overall lumbering appearance. Elena had to question if this was really the man she was looking for as she doubted any trained fighter would be overtaken by someone who appeared so clumsy and unrefined, but she kept her guard up regardless. The two stood there sizing up the other for a few minutes before the man launched himself forward. The lunge surprised Elena, but what gave her even greater pause was his speed which his appearance did a good job belying. He rocketed forward and swung his arms low in a sweeping maneuver, but Elena cartwheeled aside. Elena seized the opening, swinging her long legs at him. Once again he had another surprise in store for her, deftly avoiding her attack and hooking a hand onto her ankle. Raising himself to full height he yanked Elena toward him by the foot, bringing her to a range where her lanky limbs were more hindrance than advantage. Not to be outdone so easily though, Elena pulled herself up and wrapped her free leg around his arm, putting all her strength behind her hips as she turned and twisted the arm gripping her. 

Freed from the assailant, Elena flipped away from him, landing safely a half dozen feet away. Within this split second of laxity her fate was sealed. Elena had made the mistake to judge Makoto’s attacker as one would a normal fighter, but he was anything but normal. While any other man would at least waste an instant wincing in pain, Q as he was being referred to in certain circles, gave no such indication of pain and was instantly back on the attack. He charged again, launching a forward punch that struck Elena the instant her feet established their balance on the ground. Elena lurched backward in shock, that wasn’t his full strength clearly, but it had left her dazed regardless as she tried to process how he could counterattack so quickly. For the rest of the fight Elena was on the defensive, Q closed any distance she tried to create with ease and no matter how she fought he would shrug off any pain and fight through it. If this was Makoto’s attacker, and now that she was fighting him Elena was sure it was, then how could he have raped her, this was clearly not a human but rather some kind of automaton or beast!

It took one final, sloppy, unrefined lunge to fell Elena. Another charge while she was recovering from her own renewed assault that swept her legs out from beneath her. As she fell on her back onto the hard concrete beneath her, she thought about all the previous men she’d fought. All of them battled with more grace than this brute, and yet none had beaten her. As something of royalty within her tribe, Elena owed it to them and herself to provide an heir but none of her suitors had ever matched her criteria. If Elena was to allow a man to fuck her, he would have to best her, or at the very least match her in combat. As Elena would liken it, they would have to dance with her. Elena’s dark skin glistened with sweat as Q hung above her. She knew what was coming next, and unlike her friend, she welcomed it. When Makoto had told her what happened Elena saw an opportunity to either avenge her dear friend Makoto, or discover a man worthy of her and she was secretly pleased to find it was the latter however uncouth he may have been.

“You have quite the dance.” Elena panted, as Q looked down on her behind an impassive mask.

Suddenly he dropped upon her, grabbing one wrist while the other hand jostled with a belt. His grip was strong, hard, and cold and he felt tremendously heavy on top of her. Was he some sort of robot, Elena wondered. Though if he was a machine then how did he have a penis, and such a large one as well. As he pulled out his member, Elena could feel her pussy cream even more. Her pure white shorts had become quite soiled throughout their fight and were now positively soaked, though Q tore them off very quickly. Elena’s free hand tried to paw at his broad chest, an attempt at some kind of romance, but the feeling of Q’s enormous cock getting rammed inside of her interrupted the intended tenderness. Elena gasped immediately in both surprise and pleasure as she was filled quite exquisitely and Q began thrusting without giving her a moment to adjust although none was needed. With each thrust Elena became more sure of what she was doing, knowing that just as Makoto had been knocked up after a single tryst, that she too would be made to bear this man’s child. And what a powerful child they would have, Elena mused.

The alley was soon filled up with the sounds of Elena’s moans while Q continued on in quiet concentration, the only sounds he made were the occasional grunts of exercise as he gave her a particularly powerful thrust. Elena had already cum 3 times within their short span of time together. She had spent so many nights alone, dreaming of a man who could conquer her and give her a strong child, he could never have imagined though that such a brutish and inhuman man would be the one to claim her as his own, though she was not complaining.

“O-Oh! Please, breed me my love. PLEASE!” Elena moaned louder and louder as Q remained inconceivably distant.

Grabbing the Kenyan’s shoulders, Q pulled down on them with each final thrust, ensuring that he was as deep within her as he could possibly get before each one, and Elena soon understood why. Burning hot, incredibly thick ropes of sperm were being shot deep into her waiting womb, Q’s powerful hips finally halting their movement. Q’s gloved hands moved to Elena’s hips and pulled her waist as close to his as possible, once again ensuring he was getting as deep as he could within her. Q remained within Elena for several seconds following climax, using his cock as a dam to keep his superior spunk as deep within her as possible. It’s only once every last drop of his load had been planted within this fighter that he pulled out, opening the floodgates. The Kenyan fighter lay happily defeated on the concrete, both her bruises and the back pain from the hard ground were problems for the next day as she basked in post-breeding satisfaction.

But Q was not finished yet.

The man of mystery pulled Elena off the ground and pushed her onto her knees, which she only barely braced herself for. Q prepared himself for Round 2 and lined his cock up with Elena’s still heavily gushing pussy, but as he once again tried to force his way in with the grace of an atom bomb, Elena’s weakening knees caused her body to drop slightly and his battering ram of a cock slammed itself against her virgin asshole. 

“N-NO!” Elena screamed as she felt her anus probed for the first time, “Wrong hole wrong hole wrong HOLE!” she pleaded as Q began to thrust in the same rough and uncaring manner.

Within Elena’s culture sex with an orifice aside from the vagina was considered unsavory and shameful. After all, why have sex at all if one did not want to conceive a child? As such, the violation Elena felt was far more than physical and her weak attempts to physically resist were met with the same dispassionate force as during their fight. Worse yet was how much she found herself enjoying the sensation. This did nothing to dissuade her that this kind of sex was not supposed to happen, that it was truly wrong. She continued to struggle as Q raised himself and pressed his foot against her head, holding her in place against her will until he was good and ready to be through with her. ‘If only he had found the right hole’ Elena thought as her knees were scraped against the concrete, ‘this could have been a perfect night’.

Elena gave a shuddering languished sigh as she finally felt Q dump his second load into her. Heavy over sized nuts throbbed against the Kenyan’s used and abused cunt, each and every shot of the conqueror’s seed just as thick, sticky, and unnaturally virile as the last. Her tight asshole needed no help keeping his cum deep inside of her and contained and as he pulled out only the smallest dribble escaped her anus. Elena was well and truly defeated now, her knees too weak to even stand herself up let alone pick a fight but her man was not yet finished with her. Pulling the princess onto her knees Q dropped his cock onto her face, its size still shocking Elena as it went well past her face, and slowly pulled his hips backwards until the head rested against her lips. Once again this was a taboo Elena was not willing to break, but Q was ready enough for the both of them and shoved his dick past her lips and down her throat in a single fluid motion. Elena's soft eyes turned steely in defiance as she choked and sputtered on Q’s member, her arms weakly beating and trying to push against his hips. Slowly Q began to move his cock up and down Elena’s throat which despite the multiple taboos being broken against her wishes, she could not help but savor

When Q grabbed her by the silver-white hair and wrenched her off of her cock she almost missed it even as her windpipe was finally cleared. For a moment Elena balanced there on her knees, gasping for air, but she soon fell backwards, white spunk oozing out of both holes onto the ground, her knees having buckled under her weight. As she watched Q turn his back on her and walk away she wondered if when she told her story she would paint herself as yet another victim of a terrible monster, or admit the entire sordid and deeply arousing truth. As her consciousness began to fade, she thought that she favored the latter idea, the masked rapist seemed so tender and handsome as she watched him walk off through teary eyes


End file.
